Ward family Christmas
by carson34
Summary: It's time for Ward family Christmas! * Sneak peak to Biological mom *


Author Note: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope that you are having a great week. Today we are doing a special from our new storyline "Biological mom" that comes out next week as long as there is no new episode.

Character Summary:

Ward: Married to Skye and father of Lucy. Met Skye two years ago and slept with her. Their night ended up in a pregnancy which she gave birth to Lucy. Ward would later run into Lucy's original adoptive parents as they past away. Ward adopted her as his daughter since he did not know who she really was.

Skye: Married to Ward and mother to Lucy. Met Ward two years ago and slept with him. Their night ended up in a pregnancy which she gave birth to Lucy. She joined the team and fell in love with Ward and his daughter. The truth came out with Lucy being her daughter.

Lucy: Daughter of Ward and Skye. She is two years old and a very much of a daddy's girl. She loves everyone on the bus.

Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve night and Ward was trying to make sure that everything was set up for their family's first Christmas together. Ward was busy wrapping the presents in the bunk that he shares with Skye when the door opens and Skye walks into the room.

"babe, you are lucky that I was wrapping Lucy's Christmas gift." Ward revealed to her as she walked towards her husband to give him a kiss.

"Darn, It looks like you have a few more to do so I am going to hop in the bath since she is in bed." Skye responded to him

"Okay. I am just going to stay here and wrap these presents that might have one for you." He responded as he gave her a small kiss before he went back to wrapping.

"Alright." She said to him as she walked into the bathroom. She got ready for her bath and enjoyed some mommy time. She could not believe that they have been married for three months. She had just found out that she was pregnant with their second child and hasn't told Ward that she was pregnant. She was only six weeks pregnant so she figured that she would tell him tonight after he got all the presents wrapped.

An hour later

Skye finally got out of the bath and walked out to find her husband sitting on the couch watching some tv. She knew that he was going to find a Christmas movie for them to watch.

"Hey babe." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey sweetie." She responded to him as she responded to his kiss. "So I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked her.

"We are going to be adding another baby to our family. I am pregnant." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. He could not believe that she was giving him another baby.

"I can't wait to meet this new little baby." He said before they started to make love. They ended their night with watching their Christmas movie.

Early Christmas morning

Ward woke up to hearing Lucy playing in her crib. He knew that she would probably start crying and knew that she would up Skye. He decided to get out of the bed and walked into his daughter's room.

"Hey baby girl." He greeted his daughter.

"Hi daddy." She responded to her father as she greeted him. She was so happy to be with him. "Where is mommy?"

"She is still sleeping." He responded to her as he picked up his daughter out of her bed. "Why don't we go make mommy some breakfast?"

"Okay." She revealed to him as they walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It did not take Skye long to wake up and head downstairs to find her family. She found them in the kitchen.

"Man what is that smell?" She asked her husband as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Were you like this with our daughter?" He asked her quietly so Lucy would not hear them talking about it.

"Yes." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. He finished cooking and she tried to eat as much as she could without getting sick. Ward went to go check on his wife after she rushed to go the bathroom. Their boss walked into the room while Ward left.

"Will you watch her?" He asked as he left without getting an answer from him.

Few hours later

They still have not open any presents. Skye and Ward walked into the room where their boss was there with their daughter.

"Mommy, when can we open some presents?" Lucy asked her mother.

"Yes baby." She responded as they sat down and watched as Ward handed the presents out to each of them. Ward gave his wife their presents and Lucy's.

"Mommy, I want to open my presents now." Lucy said to her mother as she watched her father hand them out.

"you need to wait for everyone to get theirs and then we will tell you when." May told her.

"No." She said as she started to open the presents that Ward had put in front of her. Ward walked over to Lucy and picked her up. She had started crying "Daddy put me down!"

"No you need to take a few minutes and then you can come back." Ward said as he walked towards her bedroom. Lucy was not having any of it and when he put her in the crib.

"Daddy, I want out of here." Lucy cried to her father.

"No baby. You need to take a nap." Ward said to her as he walked out of the room.

Ward could hear that she was screaming in her bedroom. He was about to walked down the stairs when he saw her coming up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I want to go get Lucy so she could open her presents." Skye responded to him as she felt her husband wrapped his arms around her to stop her.

"She needs a little nap. She can't be acting like the way that she was. Just trust me. We can wait until she gets up." Ward told her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright. I trust you." She responded to him as she gave him a small smile.

Later that night

It was finally time to open some presents and Lucy seems to be a lot happy now. Ward was glad that their daughter was a lot more happy. He watched as their daughter getting excited for the new toys and some what of her new clothes and books.

They got all done with Christmas presents and started to hang out with their family and friends. They watched a movie and then ate dinner. They were enjoying time together before Ward decided that it was time to put her to bed.

"Hey, Lucy. It is time for bath and then bed." Ward told his daughter as he got up and walked toward the bathroom. He started to run the bath water when Skye walked into the room. "Babe, you need to go and relax. Go take your bath and I will do everything with Lucy."

"Okay. That is so sweet." She said as he gave her a small kiss before he watched her leaving the room. Lucy came running into her room. He got her in the bath and ready for the bed. He tuck her in after reading a story.

Skye was enjoying her bath when her husband walked into the room. She was so happy with how their relationship had turned in the last eight months. She was glad that she found the team and now that she found him and their child. They were moving forward with their life.

"Hey honey, what are you thinking about?" Ward asked her.

"Just thinking about how that one night changed our life." Skye responded to her husband.

"I am so glad that she brought us back together and now we are going to be expanding our family to one more." Ward responded to her as he gave her another a kiss.

"I love you so much." Skye revealed to her husband.

"I love you too." He responded to her.

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. Let me know if you want to see the first chapter of Biological mom that will take us back to eight months and start the reunion between Skye and Ward. I hope that you have all of your Christmas shopping done and enjoying your family. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a great Christmas and New Years. I am not sure if I am going to have an New Year storyline.


End file.
